


Радуйся, Мария... полная чего-то там

by neun_geschichten



Category: Daredevil (TV), Father Ted
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Мэтт идет на исповедь, но вместо отца Лэнтома встречает какого-то молодого ирландского священника по имени Дугал.





	Радуйся, Мария... полная чего-то там

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hail Mary, Full of... Something or Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561077) by [LulaMadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison). 



— Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — сказал Мэтт, сняв очки в темноте исповедальни. — Я не исповедовался уже четыре дня.  
  
— Ух ты! — раздался восторженный голос по ту сторону перегородки. — Тебе, должно быть, очень нравится здесь, а?  
  
Мэтт нахмурился. Голос того, кто сидел с той стороны, звучал молодо и с ярко выраженным ирландским акцентом.  
  
— Простите, но где отец Лэнтом?  
  
— Э, дома. Или типа того. Его вызвали, — ответил молодой священник. — Тед. Это он обычно исповедует, но сегодня он не может, потому что утром его ударил сутенер.  
  
— Ударил сутенер? — ахнул Мэтт.  
  
— Ага. Небольшое недоразумение, — сказал священник. — Ты знал, что здесь, в Нью-Йорке, слово «голубь» означает совсем не то, что у меня на родине?  
  
— Вы ирландец? — спросил Мэтт. — Вы здесь надолго, или отец Лэнтом все же вернется?  
  
— Как ты узнал, что я ирландец? — взволнованно поинтересовался священник.  
  
— В-ваш акцент, — заикнулся Мэтт.  
  
— У меня есть акцент? Ух ты!  
  
Мэтт вздохнул и снова спросил:  
  
— Вернется ли отец Лэнтом?  
  
— Да, вернется. Епископ Бреннан отправил сюда меня, Теда и Джека после того, как Тед пнул его под зад.  
  
— Пнул епископа?  
  
— Под зад, ага, — сказал священник и торжественно добавил: — Итак, исповедь. Это когда ты рассказываешь мне обо всех своих проступках, а я говорю, чтобы ты не переживал?  
  
— Все немного сложнее, — ответил Мэтт.  
  
— О, верно.  
  
Мэтт раздраженно выдохнул и сказал:  
  
— Простите. Думаю, будет лучше, если я подожду возвращения отца Лэнтома.  
  
— Я не думаю, что он появится ближайшие пару месяцев. Ты уверен, что, это самое, не лопнешь от ожидания или типа того?  
  
Мэтт сжал губы, сомневаясь, может ли он доверять этому человеку, но ведь тот был священником, пусть даже и незнакомцем, значит, чужие секреты с ним в безопасности.  
  
— Ох, ну давай, — поторопил священник. — Я не могу простить тебя за то, чего не знаю.  
  
Мэтт наклонился к перегородке и тихо произнес:  
  
— То, что было во всех новостях два дня назад, та история с русскими торговцами людьми. Это был я.  
  
— Правда? А по голосу не скажешь, что ты русский.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Мэтт, в расстройстве потирая лицо. — Я другой парень. Тот, который их победил.  
  
— Ты Человек-Паук?  
  
— Что? Человек Паук здесь ни при чем! Я Сорвиголова! — воскликнул Мэтт.  
  
Он слишком поздно понял, что слышит свой голос, эхом прокатившийся по церкви, и взмолился, чтобы снаружи больше никого не было.  
  
— Ты Сорвиголова? — восхищенно переспросил священник.  
  
— Да, — ответил Мэтт.  
  
— Ух ты! Скорее бы рассказать Теду!  
  
— Что? — отчаянно воскликнул Мэтт. — Вы не можете об этом рассказывать. Это нарушит тайну исповеди.  
  
— Чего нарушит? — спросил священник.  
  
— Т-тайну… Вы уверены, что вы священник? — уточнил Мэтт и услышал, как молодой человек по ту сторону перегородки провел пальцами по жесткой ткани колоратки на шее.  
  
Затем тот с энтузиазмом объявил:  
  
— Я священник!  
  
Мэтт склонил голову и заговорил:  
  
— Отче, я согрешил против неба и против Тебя и не достоин называться чадом Твоим. Гнушаюсь всеми грехами и отвращаю лицо мое от них. Принимаю твердое решение с помощью благодати Твоей избегать всякого греха и того, что к нему ведет. Мои грехи я исповедую в таинстве примирения и твердо уповаю, что Ты отпустишь мне их на суде милосердия Твоего, как Сам Ты обещал через Иисуса Христа, моего Искупителя.  
  
— Ого, — ответил священник. — Ты это сейчас из книги прочитал?  
  
— Это акт раскаяния, — вздохнул Мэтт.  
  
— Ух ты, и ты все это знаешь?  
  
Мэтт какое-то время сидел молча, затем повернулся к решетке и спросил:  
  
— Разве вам не надо отпустить мне грехи?  
  
— Ах, да, — тут же согласился священник, и Мэтт услышал, как тот разворачивает бумажку. — Бог, Отец милосердия, смертью и вос… воскр… воскресением, да, точно, сына своего при… примиривший мир с собою и ниспославший Святого Духа для отпущения грехов, что просто грандиозно. И я отпускаю тебе грехи во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа.  
  
— Аминь, — ответил Мэтт.  
  
— Дугал.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Меня зовут Дугал, не Аминь.  
  
Мэтт распахнул дверь исповедальни и выскочил оттуда так быстро, как только мог.  
  


***

  
  
— Фогги. Фогги. Фогги, — надрывался телефон Мэтта, который сидел в полутемном офисе и водил пальцами по заметкам из последнего дела.  
  
Мэтт провел пальцем по экрану, и его сразу же поприветствовал необычайно счастливый голос Фогги:  
  
— Мэтт, дружище, ты где?  
  
— В офисе, изучаю заметки по делу Смитсона.  
  
— В десять вечера в пятницу? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Фогги.  
  
— В понедельник уже суд.  
  
— Мэтт, ты должен отдохнуть, приходи в «У Джози»! Я встретил потрясного парня и, если ты не поторопишься, я сделаю его своим партнером вместо тебя. Давай!  
  
Мэтт хотел было возразить, но Фогги его перебил:  
  
— Я серьезно, Мердок. Тащи свою задницу сюда, или ты в пролете!  
  
Связь оборвалась. Устало вздохнув, Мэтт принялся убирать заметки.  
  


***

  
  
Он был в нескольких шагах от бара, когда услышал:  
  
— Бля! — заорал кто-то. — Бабы!  
  
— Да, бабы! — вторил неизвестному Фогги, хохоча.  
  
«О, нет», — простонал про себя Мэтт.  
  
— Бухло! — снова раздался голос, когда Мэтт остановился у входа в бар.  
  
— Да! — крикнул Фогги. — Еще бухла!  
  
— Думаю, тебе хватит, Нельсон, — сказала ему Джози, когда Мэтт наконец открыл дверь и вошел. Увидев его, Джози добавила: — Мердок, веди его домой, пока я его не выкинула.  
  
— Мэтт! — возбужденно позвал Фогги. — Познакомься с моим новым другом. Он священник. И он тебе понравится!  
  
Мэтт прошел к стойке и слегка поморщился от убойного букета, странно похожего на мочу, смешанную с виски и… растворителем?  
  
— Мэтт Мердок, это отец Джек Хэкет, — представил его Фогги.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, отец, — ответил Мэтт.  
  
Отец Джек что-то пробормотал себе под нос и отвернулся к бару.  
  
— Он священник, Мэтт. Католический, прямиком из Ирландии, — просветил Фогги.  
  
— Ирландии? — переспросил Мэтт, но, прежде чем он смог что-то добавить, дверь в бар распахнулась.  
  
— Вот вы где, отец Джек. Мы искали вас всю ночь и очень сильно волновались, — сказал еще один голос с ирландским акцентом.  
  
— Отымись, — пробубнил отец Джек.  
  
Две пары ботинок пересекли бар, и Мэтт услышал биение двух сердец. Одно принадлежало мужчине в возрасте, а другое — молодому священнику, которого Мэтт встретил в исповедальне.  
  
— Это ты! — воскликнул отец Дугал.  
  
— Какой еще «ты»? — спросил второй священник.  
  
— Тэд, это тот парень Сорвиголова, о котором я тебе рассказывал.  
  
— Что? — громко возмутился Мэтт.  
  
— Русский парень? — уточнил Тед.  
  
— Я-я не русский, — пробормотал Мэтт. — И уж точно не Сорвиголова.  
  
Фогги пьяно фыркнул.  
  
— Разве за вранье священнику не попадают в ад, Мэтт?  
  
— Я не вру, — прошипел тот, буквально услышав, как Фогги закатил глаза.  
  
— Ложь на лжи ложью погоняет… Гореть тебе в аду, Мердок!  
  
— Заткнись, Фогги, — прорычал Мэтт.  
  
Тед повернулся к Дугалу и спросил:  
  
— Вы снова врете, отец?  
  
— Я не вру, — ответил тот, почти по-детски капризно.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что бывает с людьми, которые лгут, не правда ли, Дугал? — предостерег Тед.  
  
— Санта не приносит им подарков на Рождество, — тихо ответил тот.  
  
— Вот именно, — сказал Тед. — Так что, если хочешь получить от Санты те кеды «Хилиз», ты должен извиниться перед этим милым господином.  
  
— Простите, что сказал о вас неправду, мистер Сорвиголова, — извинился Дугал.  
  
— Молодец, Дугал, — похвалил Тед, затем он повернулся к Мэтту и спросил: — Приятно познакомиться, мистер…?  
  
— Мердок. Мэттью Мердок. Вы не знаете, когда вернется отец Лэнтом?  
  
— Полагаю, он уехал по делам благотворительности на месяц, и епископ Бреннан попросил нас присмотреть за церковью в его отсутствие. Ужасно бедный район, очень нуждается в помощи, я надеюсь, нам удастся сделать здесь что-нибудь хорошее.  
  
— Убийственная столица Нью-Йорка, так Лен его назвал, — добавил Дугал.  
  
— Дугал, — предупредил отец Тед. — Я говорил тебе не называть так епископа Бреннана?  
  
— Прости, Тед.  
  
— Вы готовы идти, отец Джек? — спросил Тед.  
  
— Отымись, — снова пробормотал Джек, поднимаясь со стула и вытаскивая что-то из бара, разлив немного виски на деревянную стойку.  
  
— Вы уходите? — спросил Фогги.  
  
— Мы уходим, — ответил Мэтт.  
  
— Зануда, — обиделся Фогги.  
  


***

  
  
Они отправились по домам все вместе, по дороге в церковь закинув Фогги в его квартиру. Мэтт уже успел рвануть через дорогу, чтобы поймать пытавшегося сбежать отца Джека. Шагая рядом с отцом Дугалом, он тешил себя смутной надеждой довести их до дома без происшествий. Адская Кухня в полночь — не самое безопасное место для трех беззащитных священников.  
  
— Почему ты носишь темные очки ночью? — спросил Дугал.  
  
— Я слепой, — ответил Мэтт, помахав перед ним тростью.  
  
— Оу. Я думал, ты рок-звезда или вроде того.  
  
Мэтт рассмеялся.  
  
— Нет, я не рок-звезда. И не русский.  
  
— Значит, ты Человек-Паук?  
  
— Я Сорвиголова, — поправил Мэтт и громко выругался: — Черт возьми!  
  
— Ох! — воскликнул Дугал. — Если будешь еще и ругаться, Санта точно не принесет тебе подарков!  
  
— Простите, — извинился Мэтт. — В любом случае, ругательства — меньшее из моих забот.  
  
— Сорвиголова все-таки хороший парень, — признался Дугал.  
  
— Вы так думаете? А что насчет всех грехов… которые я… он совершил? Он калечит людей.  
  
— Ах, я уверен, что если Бог есть, то он совсем не против, чтобы Сорвиголова врезал парочке сутенеров.  
  
— Как тому, что ударил Теда?  
  
— Тот сутенер ударил священника. Я читал, что Бог любит возмездие, как в тот раз, когда он устроил потоп. Это была месть за плохие людские поступки и все такое.  
  
— Хм-м-м, — задумался Мэтт, наклонив голову.  
  
— Уверен, если бы Бог не был занят перестановкой мебели, чтобы греметь громом, он бы на первом же облаке приехал сюда и ударил того сутенера лично, — сказал Дугал.  
  
— Значит, вы говорите, что Сорвиголова, бьющий сутенера, — это божий замысел? А не дьявольский?  
  
— О, да, Бог любит мстить, — ответил Дугал.  
  
— Интересно, — задумчиво произнес Мэтт.  
  


***

  
  
Мэтт сидел на крыше и слушал ночные звуки Адской Кухни. Он улыбнулся, когда слабый ветерок донес с его перчатки запах крови сутенера. Он снова и снова воспроизводил в голове хруст костяшек, разбивающих чужой нос, зная, что если Бог существует, то он будет улыбаться ему сверху.  
  
Тем временем где-то вдалеке по темным переулкам города прокатился тихий вопль:  
  
— Бухло!


End file.
